Electronic Programming Guides (EPGs) allow a viewer to receive information about programs being shown on their cable television system. Currently available EPGs typically display program information, such as which programs are on what channels, and when those programs will be shown. Typically, because there is more information than can be displayed on the television at once, these EPGs scroll past the screen at a specified rate, making navigation frustrating. These EPGs are usually displayed on one channel of a cable television system and do not allow for interactivity.
Newer digital EPGs allow a user to interact using their remote control or other means. These EPGs allow users to scan the program selections and seek out programs which they want to view, and do allow some interaction by the user. However, they are still quite simple, and generally not very attractive.
Digital EPGs also typically require a set top box (STB) to be attached to a user's television. The STB contains hardware and software necessary to process the EPG and the user's input, and also to descramble certain cable channels.
Most EPGs have been simple two-dimensional (2D) text-oriented Electronic Programming Guides. They typically display only one text size and very limited graphics. In general the use of graphics is mostly limited to character-based graphics, capable of drawing boxes, outlines, fields, etc. What is needed is a more interactive and dynamic EPG that can be used on the current generation of STBs.